Oh, What Love Can Do
by OniyuriGaaru
Summary: Johnny is captured by Fantastic Four's recent villan, within those few days he matures from the childlike life style he's been living, all because of a girl. Mild swearing.
1. Chapter One

Hello! This is my first Fantastic Four fic, just so you know. MadDoc and Catherine are both mine. Enjoy!

_

* * *

"Johnny! You are impossible! All you do is date girl after girl after girl! Sooner or later they were all going to find out about each other! You can't just live your life playing girls. Girls hate that. They want someone they can count on. But you're stuck in your own world were you never have to grown up and settle down. Where you'll never have to truly care about anyone. Now all those girls are probably out there trying to think of a way to get back at you for playing them like that. Face it Johnny, you never stay with any of the girls you date because you're scared…"_

_"I am not scared!"_

_"Yes. You are. You're scared of commitment. Maybe you should just stay in the apartment for a while." Sue scolded her brother for all the trouble he had caused._

Johnny's eye slowly fluttered open to see MadDoc and a young beautiful girl standing before him.

"Its good that you've awoken Johnny Storm," Johnny looked around and saw he was chained to a wall; he quickly tried to burn through the metal.

"Your powers are useless here Mr. Storm. I have made prisons special for each of the Fantastic Four heroes. My daughter, Catherine, will now attend to your wounds. I don't want you dying on me." MadDoc said with a sly grin as he walked out of the room. Catherine knelt down next to the tied up Johnny and started to remove the various bandages from random places.

"Daughter huh?"

"Unfortunately." Catherine muttered. She took a wet washcloth and started to clean the cuts and scrapes. Johnny cringed when the washcloth came in contact with certain tender wounds.

"Why do say its unfortunate? Don't you like working for your evil father?" Johnny joked, thinking about how the girl in front of him could be related to the chaotic psycho that captured him, "You look a bit like him, are you just as powerful? Or should I say, crazy."

The next thing he knew her hand was wrapped tightly around his throat and her eyes were glowing silvery and so was the air around her. Johnny was surprised at how effing strong this girl was!

"Don't you EVER compare me to _him_! I am NOTHING like my so called _father!_" She closed her eyes and slowly removed her hand from his throat. When she reopened her eyes again they were back to their normal blue-silver color. Johnny just stared.

'This girl is more powerful than I estimated.'

Catherine went back to caring for his wounds. She hovered her hands over his wounds and healed them within 2 seconds, then moved onto the next one. Neither of them said anything until all his wounds were healed. She helped him get a shirt on without removing his restrains.

"So, if you don't like you father and what he does. Then why do you help him?"

"Its hard not to when you don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not me." She temporary left and come back with a tray of food. Once again neither of them said anything while she helped him eat the foods she brought him. She got up with the try and started to walk toward the door.

"Good night Johnny." She said without looking at him as she began to close the door.

"Wait, Catherine." She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Your nothing like MadDoc." She just stood there starring at him for a moment before she gave him a quick nod before walking out closing the door behind her.

Johnny lay there on a soft fire resistant feather mattress, tied to a stone bed headboard. Thinking about the day's events. Earlier that day he was the only one home, so he was the only one who became aware of the danger lurking at the docks. MadDoc, the Fantastic Four's recent villain, his sub-title is The Wizard, because he has a wand than send out energy that temporarily paralyses anyone it comes in contact with. MadDoc's real name is Doctor Madis Arngrim, a once famous scientist who recently went crazy over his experiments and the loss of his wife. MadDoc also has an army of robot minions, which he had created for the U.S army but turned down the idea of robots running the countries army system. So there Johnny was, whooping some robot army ass for they couldn't hit him when he flew and were not resistant to his fiery touch. Johnny thought he was wining until he realized his attacks began to slow down because MadDoc was off hiding but hitting Johnny with his paralyzing wand. Then suddenly MadDoc snuck up behind him and hit Johnny with a few powerful attacks to knock him out. Apparently it work because now Johnny was stuck in MadDoc's hideout, tied to a stone solid room, with no idea of how to escape, how to communicate with his friends or even if his friends even realized he was gone.

Johnny sighed, "They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. They are all too caught up in their own love lives to notice anything anymore."

Johnny looked around the room that he was imprisoned in. It was well furnished and had wonderful paintings hanging on the dull gray stonewalls. Then he saw a portrait of a beautiful woman. The woman in the painting had a warm smile and face. He noticed the woman had the very same eye-color and facial features as Catherine, although the woman had a softer and much older look to her.

"She must have been Catherine's mother. They're close to being identical." In the corner on the painting was a title and signature that said "Aleera Arngrim, by Catherine Arngrim" Johnny stared at the painting a little longer thinking about Catherine's icy cold actions and look about her. He was thinking about how could someone so cold resemble someone who had such a warm presence. Johnny looked at the painting's eyes; he then realized that he had seen that warmth. He thought back to then he apologized for insulting Catherine earlier that day. That warmth, even if it was for a split second, had sparked though Catherine's eyes before she left. Still thinking about Catherine and Aleera's remarkable resemblance, he slowly, uncomfortable drifted asleep.

* * *

Please Review! Bye!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! I'm going to be posting chapters whether people review or not. I know people are reading, there's alot of hits on this story so if you read it then you minus well review. Enjoy!

* * *

Next Morning

Johnny. Johnny Storm. Wake up Johnny…

Johnny heard a soothing voice float into his head. As its kept calling his name. For the second time his eyes slowly fluttered to meet hypnotic blue-silver eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As best as one can being tied up."

"I'm sorry you have to stay tied up. Madis doesn't think this stone room will hold you and that he's safe from your powers." Catherine pulled out some keys from her pocket.

"I take it those aren't for letting me go by any chance?"

"No sorry. I'm suppose to take you to the rest room." She unlocked his restraints but before he could do anything she grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back and started to walk him out. Upon returning to the room…

"I saw the portrait of your mother, in the room, that you did." She tensed a little.

"Its really amazing. You really do have a beautiful talent." He noticed her eyes warmed a bit and a small smile crept up on her face.

"Thank you. I was taught by the best." She muttered gesturing to some of the glamorous paintings that were hanging on the walls of the hall they were walking down.

"I also see that anyone who says you're like your father is completely incompetent. It's obvious now that you take after your mom." They arrived back in his room. She started to put the restraints on him.

"You loved her a lot didn't you." He said staring at her angelic eyes. Catherine stopped and stared at the sheets, looking as though she was thinking, trying to remember something.

"I think I did." She looked up at him then back down.

"You don't know if you loved your mom?" she looked up, this time straight into his eyes, he was surprised at the change in them. The warmth they showed, it was stronger than the life-like portrait's.

"It's hard to remember love. What it is or what it feels like. Hard to know love, when you don't have a heart to love with." She whispered. They stared at each other for a few moments then she looked away, shook her head and chuckled to herself knowing he couldn't understand.

"…How…how can you not have…a…" she turned back to him and took his only free hand and placed it on her chest where one would normally feel a heart beating beneath the skin.

"I don't have a heart." It was true. Johnny did not feel the pulse of a heart in her chest. He said nothing; he just stared at his hand. She slowly took his hand off her chest and put the other restraint around the wrist.

"How can you be alive without a heart?"

"It's Madis' 'magic'. Instead of my heart beating in my chest, it is beating in a locked box in my father's possession. And that's why, Johnny, I don't have a choice." After that they did not exchange words for the rest of the day.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Three

I know the chapters are kinda short but the entire story is only 12 pages on word so I split it when the scene changes. Enjoy!

* * *

Into the next evening

"Catherine?"

"Yes Johnny?" she looked at him and smiled.

"How did it happen? I mean, your family didn't always have specially enhanced DNA." She looked away for a moment and sighed. Then turned back to him.

"Well, you know my father was a scientist, well, long confusing story short. It went all wrong and blew us all up. Genetically enhanced my father and my DNA and it would have done so with my mother if the blast didn't kill her. And so because of the change and loss of my mother, my father went crazy and so here we are today…" she gave him a weary smile.

"Healing isn't your only power, is it?"

"No, I have another, a much stronger power. One that out-powers my father's, that's why he suppress it."

"What is it?"

"You know, it's been so long, that I'm not sure what my other power is. But I know its strong, like yours and the other members of F-four. I can feel it inside me. I guess it's the only thing keeping me alive." She looked down at her hands. They had become so close over the past 3 days, even when they weren't talking; just being in the same room was enough. Catherine was no longer her stern cold image that she's lived since Madis enslaved her. She was now welcoming and warm hearted, back to the way she was before the accident, her true self. Wonders how making a friend can change you.

"It's not fair." She looked up at him, his eyes looking intensely into hers.

"Its not fair he did this to you. Enslaved in your own home. Betrayed by the one who is suppose to protect you! Even without a heart you are one of the most loving caring people I know. You deserve so much more than this hell." They were close. Very close. Lips inches from each other, and bursts open the door. Catherine jumped away from the bed seconds before MadDoc walked in looking furious.

"Johnny Storm!" MadDoc walked over to Johnny and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, "Is your sister mostly oblivious to the world around her?"

"No…"

"And the other two, Reed and Ben, are they, unintelligent?"

"Well, Reed is the smartest dumb guy I've…"

"Then WHY have they not came looking for you yet!" MadDoc punched Johnny almost hard enough to knock him out before he walked out. Once MadDoc was gone Catherine ran to Johnny's side to see if he was okay.

"Hey, just relax, maybe you should go ahead and sleep. I'll get you some Asprin and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you for all the reviews! Its short, I know, butI update every day so it fair. lol Enjoy!

* * *

Later… 

"Johnny! Johnny wake up, hurry! Wake up!" Johnny woke with a start. It was in the middle of the night.

"Cat..." she covered his mouth.

"Shhh! I have to get you out of here." She took back her hand and started to unlock Johnny's wrists from the chains.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Have to let you go"

"MadDoc is letting me go?"

"No, I am." She said as they crept through the house, then they slipped out a door and down away from the house.

"No, not if he ends up punishing you for it!"

"Better me than you."

"No I won't do it. I won't let you practically kill yourself just to let me go."

"Johnny, he's going to use the Verum on you. It's a truth 'potion', and it is some powerful shit, and not only that but its side effects are monstrous. I'm not sure what he wants with you but I think he concocting a plan to somehow take your powers. To make him invincible, more powerful or something but I can't let him do that to you. He won't kill me he needs me too much. I'm willing to give five minutes of him squeezing my heart for torture to save you." She said, tears slowly collected in her eyes as she says good-bye to her only friend. Johnny could not believe how much she had grown on him and still after spending the past four days with her practically twenty-four seven, she still amazes him. She's so brave, she cares for his safety over her own. Johnny slipped his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I'll come back for you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. They split apart and Johnny flew off into the night sky, a dull flame, as though a shooting star. Catherine hurried back to the house and prepared herself for the punishment coming her way.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Five

Another chapter! Thank you for all of those who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick but its all good now! Enjoy!

* * *

Next morning. 

"Oh my god! Johnny!" Sue Storm ran up and hugged her brother. He looked almost as though he was in a wreck. He was tired and weak from flying for so long and lack of sleep, plus being stiff from being tied up for four days. He collapsed onto the couch.

"What happened to you?" Sue sat next to her brother.

"While you guys were out on Tuesday, I got notice of trouble by MadDoc down by the docks. So I went down there. Long story short he captured me. Now we have to go." He got up and started to go where they keep their extra suits.

"No Johnny, you need to rest." Sue said trying to pull her brother back to the couch.

"Yeah and we have to plan our attack. We don't even know where MadDoc is." Reed tried to reason.

"No, you don't understand. I made a commitment, a promise to someone that I'd come back for her. So save her from the hellhole that use to be her home. And besides, I do know where he is, since that were I just came from." He continued to rummage through the closet.

"Ben, a little help here?" Ben picked up Johnny and set him on the couch, and held him there gently enough not to hurt him.

"Oh come on guys, we don't have too much time. He's going to torture her for letting me go!" He struggled against Ben's rocky grip.

"Were sorry Johnny, we need more information than that."

"Like who is this girl and what's her connection with MadDoc." Johnny sighed and started to explain about Catherine, her relation to MadDoc, how they got their powers, her imprisonment, her heart.

"So the first part of the plan is to get this girl, Catherine, out of there. Me and Ben will fight off any robots that show up, while Johnny gets the girl and Sue will get her heart." They all nodded and Reed and Ben walked away to get ready.

"But what if this is a trap? What if this girl is using you to bring us all there like MadDoc wanted?" Sue asked her brother. He looked at her.

"She's not lying. I could tell him her voice and eyes. Sue, she doesn't have a heart, she can't remember if she loved her mom or even what love feels like. And she helped me escape." Sue had never heard her brother talk like that about a girl, usually he talks about how hot she is and other stupid things.

"Johnny," he looked up at her, "do you love this girl?"

"No," he immediately denied the idea, "she's just a good friend and person and deserves to be saved." He got up and went to get ready. Sue looked after him with a knowing look on her face.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter Six

_I forget about this wayyy too much, sorry. well heres another chapter. short i know. but the next chapter is long and its the last. :)_

_

* * *

_

_Last Time..._

**"Johnny," he looked up at her, "do you love this girl?"**

**"No," he immediately denied the idea, "she's just a good friend and person and deserves to be saved." He got up and went to get ready. Sue looked after him with a knowing look on her face.**

_Now.._

That night…

"Cat, Catherine, wake up." Catherine was chained and surprisingly badly beaten. She stirred slightly then looked up at him

"Hmmuh…Johnny, what?" She said with a weak voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd come back." He sadly looked are her battered body, he reached over to move a strand of hair out of her eyes then rested it against her face. She smiled slightly and laid against it.

"What happened to you?"

"While he held my heart in his hands, he had some of his robots to rough me up some in addition to internal pain." He frowned as a look of pain came across her face.

"I'm getting you out of here." He burned the chains off her wrists and helped her sit up.

"Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure." Once she tried she fell, he kind of caught her and put her back on the bed.

"Here," he started to put one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Johnny I can't go," he stopped and looked at her confused, "Johnny, I can't go without my heart." He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Its okay Cat, my sister is getting your heart."

Since it was the middle of the night and apparently there was no security. Even if there was Catherine knew how to turn it off. They were all able to get out of there with no trouble at all. But that didn't mean there wasn't trouble to come.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW!! and check out my other stories if you havent already :) byee! 


	7. Chapter Seven The Last

_Last chapter! and i wrote this entire story like last summer. and i notice often how my writing grows, and usually i rewrite my work becuase i always go back to it, i dont like it because i see the faults but with this one i decided i wasn't gonna reread it so i wouldn't make myself rewrite it lol.so just keep in mind that wrote it awhile ago. so here it is! i hope you like it. and i also realize for any of you who are X-Men fans, my inspertion for Catherine's power is from Storm, so i dont take full credit for her._

**

* * *

**

Catherine woke the next day with a start.

"Huh? What…?"

"Whoa, Cat. Its okay. Its okay." She turned and blurrily saw big brown-red eyes looking caringly at her.

"I've been sitting in this chair all night worrying about you. I see your body finally healed itself, I'm glad." He smiled. She sat up and pulled the sheets up higher. Then she quickly lifted up the sheet, she had clean pajamas on. She looked at Johnny while he laughed at her sudden movements.

"Don't worry, Johnny didn't touch you. I changed you. Well not fully obviously." Sue said from the door, she walked in and handed Catherine a robe. Then made Johnny turn around as Catherine got out of bed and put on the robe.

"Hi, I'm Sue by the way. It's nice to met you." They shook hands after Catherine had the robe on.

"Hello, its very nice to finally met you too. Johnny had said a lot about you, well about all of you when he was imprisoned. And thank you for everything, getting me out of there and taking care of me."

"Oh it's no big deal. Come on lets get you some of my clothes for you to wear, and some breakfast."

"I couldn't take your clothes…"

"Oh just go ahead Cat, Sue has enough of them." Sue and Johnny made faces at each other as Catherine and Sue left the room.

"You slept well into the day. You must have been tired." Sue said as she showed Catherine to her closet and the bathroom.

"I was. That was the best sleep I've had since I can remember…"

"Yeah. Johnny told us your story. That's really horrible, no one should be treated that by their parents. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I really appreciate what you and Johnny and everyone has done for me. I'm surprised you'd let me in so quickly, me being the bad guys daughter and everything."

"Well, Johnny trusts you and for once we trust his judgment. I could tell by the way he talked about you that he was completely serious. And it's just not a big deal. We save people, its just what we do." Sue smiled, "And it's nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." They giggled as Sue left Catherine to take a shower and get dressed.

Two hours later Sue came down the stairs with a clean, nicely dressed, and pampered Catherine behind her. As they came down the stairs talking, Reed nudged Johnny and gestured toward them. Johnny looked and his mouth dropped slightly but as soon as Catherine looked at him he closed it but still stared.

"So…?" Sue waiting to hear praise on her makeover handy-work.

"What do you think?" Catherine twirled slowly on her long legs. Johnny swallowed and looked her up and down. She wore a long bodied, dark blue, fitted short-sleeved shirt with jean knee length skirt and white healed sandals, her black–silver hair shinny and straight, her skin glowing with a touch of make-up.

"Stunning. Considering Johnny is stunned." Ben joked. Johnny became unfrozen and threw Ben a nasty look. Catherine sat on the couch next to Johnny.

"Um, Reed?" Reed looked at her eyebrows raised showing she has his attention.

"Where, where's my heart?" she asked hesitantly in a small voice. Reed picked up an oak wood box with a lock on it and handed it to her. She took it and set it on lap and ran her hands over the top. Johnny reached over and burned off the lock. She glanced and gave him a quick smiled of thanks before turning back to the box. She slid her hands to the sides of the lid and swallowed before opening it. Everyone watched her face, yet there was no emotion shown. She just stared into the box, she closed the box and closed her eyes as her shoulders started to shake. Johnny put his arms around her trying to comfort her as he looked at the others with a confused look. Reed stretched an arm over and grabbed the box then opened it, his face fell.

"Don't tell me it's not in there. There has to be something in there I could feel something in there when I picked it put." Sue said looking at her husband.

"Oh, its in here. Just not all of it. There's only one chamber of her heart." He said. Catherine started to cry harder but silently. Johnny put her head on his shoulder.

"So MadDoc still has most of her heart?"

As if on cue. MadDoc burst through one of the windows. Everyone ducked for cover. After glass had stopped flying everywhere Catherine stood up out of her hiding place.

"Hey! Here I am! You've got me back, now leave them alone!" Catherine yelled at her 'father' as she walked closer.

"No, I don't think so. Now that you're all here I can just put my plan into action! You see, somehow I knew that you would betray me and that they would be back for you. So I split your heart knowing they would take it too." He yelled triumphantly as he pulled out the other two chambers of her heart and held it in his hands. He started to close his hand around it. Catherine's face screwed up, her hand flew to her chest as she started to pant and cry out as pain ceased her body. She fell to her knees.

"Oh no you don't!" MadDoc yelled at Johnny, "I've got something to keep you all preoccupied!" Just then 5 or 6 robots came through the now open wall. They all fought together and once the robots were defeated they advanced onto MadDoc. All but Johnny who ran to Catherine who was now lying on the floor not moving. He dragged her away from the fight. He got down close to her.

"Come on. Oh no, breathe Cat. Please…" he whispered, voice cracking, as he tried to wake her up. Tears started to gather in his eyes as he hugged her motionless body.

"I…I love you…please… please come back… I love you…" he whispered into her hair. Suddenly her body pulsed. He slightly jumped. Then it happened again; he looked down at her in shock. Her body slowly stated to rise, higher into the air, still pulsing, as if calling something.

"NO!" MadDoc screamed as the other two chambers and boxed chamber heart floated toward her hovering body. Reed, Ben and Sue still holding MadDoc off as the heart connected with Catherine's body. The chambers merged together and was taken in by her body and placed in it proper place. She started to come back to the ground pulsing last few times before landing on the ground. Johnny crawled and cradled the top half of her body tears still falling down his cheeks. He put a hand to her chest; he felt the beat of a heart under his hand. He felt a hand on his cheek; he turned his head and met the blue-silver eyes he's been dying to see. Catherine smiled, leaned up and their lips connected.

"I love you too." She whispered looking into his eyes as they split part. He breathed a huge shaky sigh off relief as he roughly pulled her into a hug. After moment she pulled away and stood up.

"How are you?" he asked worried, his arm around her incase she were to fall. She looked at his worried face and smiled.

"Never better." She said before you briskly walked over to where Ben, Reed and Sue had a disarmed and captured MadDoc. MadDoc's frightened look grew with every step closer Catherine became.

"You would wouldn't kill your own father would you?!" he said poorly trying to 'get some sense into her'. A grave look on Catherine's face, she looked straight at him with cold stern eyes.

"Not kill…and you're no father of mine." With that she gestured that the Fantastic four back away. Her eyes glowed pure silver, the sky outside turned dark and lightning flashed. Catherine's head turned to the sky as she rose of the ground; she lifted her hands to the sky, and then snapped her head and hands in MadDoc's direction. Lightning flashed from her hands and connected with MadDoc. MadDoc fell to the floor unconscious in an electric shock, as did Catherine on her feet. She straightened up, eyes blue-silver once again and the light from the now clear sunny sky shinning behind her.

"It's all over now."

Epilogue

It turned out Johnny's expression of love called Catherine's heart to her body and revived her. MadDoc was not killed but put in a facility that would hold him and his powers. Catherine got a part time job as the weather reporter, and occasionally helping the Fantastic Four fight villains. Even though she could control the weather she only used it fighting to not throw off the balance of Mother Nature, unless it was a really bad natural disaster, she would try to lessen the damage it would cause. Naturally, she and Johnny started dating after, a few months, he proposed.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! and check out my other stories if you havent already!! Thank you to all who stuck it out with me through this and thank you for reading. BYEE!


End file.
